When Daddy's Away
by Darqstar
Summary: Hank has to go away for the day and leaves Bobby in charge of his daughter. Unfortunately, no one ever told Bobby that children and sugar don't mix. Especially this child.


When Daddy's Away

[Darqstar][1]

  


  


  


"_Noooo!_"  


The screams echoed through the mansion, bouncing off the walls. Dr. Henry McCoy winced, fighting the urge to cover his ears. "Si-"  


Before he could finish his sentence, another scream rose from around his legs. "_Nooooo!_" Followed by three shorter, sharper ones, "_No, no** No**!_"  


Shifting his coat and briefcase to one hand, Hank leaned down, grabbing onto the straps of a pair of pink denim overalls. Inside the overalls was the cause of all this screaming. He lifted the bundle up, bringing it to eye level. "Sikudhani Edna McCoy, you stop this right now!" he ordered.  


He might as well saved his breath. **"NO!"** the child screamed back, her face bright red under the fine coating of blue hair. "Daddy **not** go. **_Stay_**!"  


The words weren't requests they were orders. _I've heard when a child approaches the age of two it can be rough,_ he thought. _But I guess there is nothing that can quite prepare any parent for this. _   


Dr. McCoy was a creature of intelligence and logic. He didn't want to yell at his daughter, he wanted her to understand **why** he had to leave. "Siku... Siku, please, stop screaming for a moment so I can explain. Siku..."  


The child ignored him and howled again. "**NOOOOOOOOO!"**  


"_Siku_!" Hank's voice rose sharply. _It's not _really _screaming at her,_ he told himself, _ It's just making sure I will be heard. I don't scream at my daughter, screaming frightens children and can make them distrustful of authority figures. Therefore, I will not scream at her. _ "Stop that yelling **right now!**"  


Her mouth snapped shut abruptly and she looked at him, dangling from the straps of her overalls, with wide blue eyes.   


Hank exhaled sharply in relief. "That's better isn't it?" he asked softly.  


No response. She continued to dangle, shooting him looks of pure ice. _Pure stubbornness is more like it! _he told himself. "Now, Siku," he began, lowering her gently to the floor. He knelt down in front of her, letting his coat and briefcase fall out of his other hand, onto the floor. He put both huge, blue furry hands on his daughter's shoulder. "We talked about this last night didn't we?"  


"**No**!" She crossed her arms over her tiny chest.  


"Yes we did," he reminded her. "I told you last night, Daddy has to go away today."  


"**No!**"  


"Yes, don't you remember? We've talked about it for a week. Daddy has to go to a conference. I'll only be gone for the day. I promise I'll be home in time to tuck you into bed and read you a story."  


**"No!"**  


"Yes!" Hank disagreed. "Daddy has to go to this. The conference is in New York City. One of Daddy's friends, Dr. Lee is in charge. I promised to speak to some other people. Remember? I explained this all to you and-"  


"Daddy _stay!_" Sikudhani bellowed. "Stay here wif' **_me!_**"  


"Sunshine, there is nothing I'd like more than to spend the day with you," he said, using one of his special nicknames for her and his most soothing voice. "But daddies can't stay with their children all the time, even though they really want to..." He studied her while he spoke. The tone of his voice seemed to be helping. She relaxed a little bit, her expression one of sadness rather than anger.   


"...Sometimes," he continued gently. _Easy does it, Hank,_ he told himself. _Ease on into this, don't startle her with too much. Be firm, but kind, you're winning this one. _ "Daddies have to go to conferences in New York."  


Sikudhani wasn't quite sure what a conference was, but she knew it was something very bad. It was something that would take away the most important person in the whole wide _world! _"_Nooo!" _She jerked away from her father's hands, lurched forward, falling onto the floor and wrapped her arms around his leg, holding on for dear life. "_Daddy **staaaayyyy!"**_  


_Oh great!_ Hank thought. _Here we are back at square one again._   


"Hi Hank," Bobby called, coming down the stairs. His voice sounded casual, but there was an enormous smirk on his face. "Having a little trouble?"  


"Verrrry funny," Hank said dryly. "You know I have that conference to go to today-"  


"Yeah, the one in New York with Dr. Lee," Bobby interrupted, coming over to them. "Uh, looks like Siku doesn't want you to go."  


"Daddy _staaaaayyyyy!" _  


"Now what in the _world_ could have given you that impression?" Hank retorted dryly, looking up at his friend. "What am I going to do Bobby? I promised Kimber I'd attend. I know Sikudhani has entered that phase where she wants me to be nearby all the time, but other parents leave their children when necessary. How do I possibly explain to her that this is something I must do, but I will be back?"  


"You can't," Bobby calmly informed him. "She's two. She isn't going to listen to reason. What you have to do is make a clean break. Let me grab her, then you rush out the door. Sure, she'll pitch a fit, but after awhile she'll calm down and realize there's nothing she can do."  


"That seems so unfair." Hank frowned. "I don't wish to traumatize her."  


"Then I'd better get you the phone so you can call your doctor friend and tell her you're not going to make it."  


Hank looked down at his daughter. If I could just make her understand, he thought. "Sik-"  


"**NO NO NOOOOOOO!"** she screamed, interrupting him. **_"STAY WIF' MEEEEE!"_**  


_If this does traumatize her for life, I'll find the best therapist in the world to help her! _Hank looked at Bobby. "As much as I hate to do this, I fear your way is the only hope I have. Can you take her?"  


"Sure," Bobby leaned over and scooped up Siku, prying her fingers off Hank's pants and lifting her up. "Don't worry Hank. I'll keep an eye on her and make sure she has a good time, I promise."   


**"No! No! No! No! Noooo!" ** Sikudhani screamed, trying to scramble away from Bobby. "No _fair!_ **_Daaaaddy!"_**  


"I'm sorry Sunshine, but Daddy has to go." Hank leaned over and kissed her on the forehead. "Be good for your Uncle Bobby and I'll be home later." He grabbed his coat and ran out the door, shouting, "Thanks Bobby, I owe you for this one."  


"Yeah, you know what they say about payback!" Bobby shouted in return.   


When the door shut, Bobby turned his attention back to the screaming child. "Sorry Siku, your Daddy's gone. But he'll be back."   


"_Daaaaadyyyyyyyy!"_ She wailed. Wiggling loose from Bobby's grasp, she slid to the floor and ran to the door, trying to open it. When the knob refused to turn for her tiny hands, she threw herself onto the floor, kicking her arms and legs onto the tile.   


"C'mon Siku." Bobby leaned over and scooped her up off the floor. "Yelling isn't going to bring him back."  


Her body stiffened in his arms and her expression was one of pure loathing. "You're **BAD!"**  


"That's me all right." Bobby agreed. The face of evil, the person your Father's gonna warn you about someday. Bobby Iceman Drake, King of Pain, heartbreaker of toddlers everywhere."  


Siku stared at him for a moment, unable to grasp his words. Her head tipped to one side, as it often did when presented with something perplexing. For the meantime, her anger and fear at her father leaving her was forgotten.   


"Let's go into the kitchen shall we?" Bobby asked, being very careful not to say or do anything that might remind her of how upset she was a short time ago.   


"Siku _walk!_" she insisted. squirming again.  


"All right, all right," Bobby lowered her to the ground. The moment her feet touched the carpet she took off, running into the kitchen. "Hey, wait up!" he called after her.  


When he walked into the kitchen, he saw Siku being scooped up by Jean. "There you are, rugrat!" he exclaimed.  


Jean smile. "Quick little thing, isn't she?" She kissed the child's forehead, cuddling her, while she giggled.  


"I'll say!" Bobby agreed.   


"Aunty Jean? I'm hungry!" Siku announced.   


Jean looked at Bobby with a puzzled frown. "Hasn't she had breakfast?"  


Bobby shook his head. "Hank is meeting Dr. Lee for breakfast. He wanted to give Siku hers before he left, but he was afraid she'd sense something up when she saw him in the suit. I told him last night I'd take care of breakfast."  


"Ah, then that explains the lists on the refrigerator." Jean nodded. "Hanks instructions on what she should eat for the day. Do you want me to make her breakfast?"  


Bobby shook his head. "Nah, thanks for the offer to help, but I think I can manage this."  


"All right," Jean consented, kissing Siku again. "Your Uncle Bobby's going to make sure you get something to eat, munchkin."  


"Good. I'm _hungry._" Siku reminded her as she was passed over to Bobby. "Unca Bobby, I'm hungry," she informed him, just in case he hadn't quite got the point.   


"Yeah, I kinda gathered that." Bobby swung her around once before putting her on the floor. "Have a seat kid. I'll whip up breakfast for both of us in a jiffy."  


"Kay!" Siku scampered over to the kitchen table, sliding under it to get to "her" chair. The chair was a very recent addition to the kitchen, when last week Siku announced she was weary of having to sit in a high-chair and wanted to "Sit like a _big girl_." _Big girl_ was a very important phrase to her lately. Remy, Scott and Hank turned their efforts and wood-working skill to create a chair that was identical to the others, but with higher legs and a "foot rest" so her legs wouldn't dangle. She used the foot rest to pull herself up to the seat, grabbed onto the seat and slid forward on her belly, grabbed onto the chair back and twisted herself around. "I'm _sitting!" _she announced proudly.   


"I can see that!" Jean sounded almost as proud as Sikudhani did.   


Although Sikudhani was Hank's daughter undisputable, all the X-men considered it part of their job to raise her and all felt they could take a bit of credit for her accomplishments. Perhaps the child wasn't growing up in a "normal" environment, but she certainly wasn't lacking for love and attention. If Hank was busy, there was always and aunt or uncle around, more than willing to drop what they were doing to give her a hug, read her a story, or just play with her.  


"Well, if you've got the situation under control, I think I'll go see what my husband is doing," Jean said. "We're suppose to go shopping today and he's probably hiding, trying to find something else to do."  


"No problem Jean, see you around."  


"See you later Bobby." Jean patted Sikudhani's head and gave her another kiss. "I'll see you later too, darling."  


"Bye-bye!" Siku called cheerfully, as she left the kitchen.   


When Jean left the room, Bobby went over to the refrigerator to look at the list Hank left. Moving off the magnet that held it in place, her drew it closer and read it. "One cup of freshly squeezed orange juice." He looked over at Sikudhani. "What's wrong with Tropicana?"  


"I'm hungry!" Siku reminded him.  


"All right, all right!" He turned his attention to the instructions again. "One half cup of cereal from the box on the top shelf of the cabinet. The box is labeled Sikudhani." He opened the cupboard and saw a box with a piece of masking tape on the side and Sikudhani printed neatly on the tape. Pulling down the box he looked at it. The front of the box showed a peaceful field of grain, the stalks bent slightly as if being swayed in a gentle breeze. "What no dancing bears?" Bobby asked, shocked. "No bright colors? Siku, this stuff looks absolutely boring." He opened the box and looked inside. Plain brown flakes. "I'll bet this stuff doesn't come with a prize." He sniffed. "Hasn't Hank heard of Corn Pops? Or Captain Crunch?" He looked at the rest of Hanks feeding instructions. "Siku, this looks boring."  


"_Boring!"_ Siku agreed, cheerfully.  


Bobby couldn't be sure if she really understood, or merely repeated him, but it didn't matter. If Hank has his way, this kid is never going to have any fun. He crumpled the list into a ball and tossed it into the trash. "To heck with this Siku," he said. "Let's get donuts."  


"_Donuts_!" Siku's eyes lit up. On rare occasions, when someone in the mansion brought donuts home for breakfast, Hank allowed her a small section of plain donut as a treat. She loved them. "_Donuts!_ I want **_donuts!"_**  


"And donuts you'll have!" Bobby exclaimed, going over and scooping her out of her chair, spinning her around in his arms. "Siku, I know this is short notice, but will you do me the honor of accompanying me, your _favorite_ uncle, to breakfast?"  


She stared at him. "No, want **_donuts!_**"  


Bobby laughed. "Okay kid, let's go get donuts."  


He started out of the mansion, passing Logan on the way. "Hi Logan," he called cheerfully. "We're going for donuts. Wanna tag along?"  


Logan shook his head. "Nah." He patted Siku on the head, "Too sweet for me. Have fun."  


"We will," Bobby assured him.  


"Bye Unca Logan. Unca Bobby an' I are gonna get **_donuts!_**" Siku cheerfully announced.  


They went to Dunkin' Donuts. Bobby tried to let her pick out six donuts, which was his first mistake. Being confronted with so many choices bewildered her. He looked at the rather long line behind them. If people weren't staring at Siku, they were tapping their feet impatiently. "C'mon Siku, we haven't got all day."  


"Unca Bobby, there's so many!" Siku complained.   


The girl behind the counter was sympathetic to the problem, having a sister the same age as Siku, but she also wanted to keep the line moving. "Uh.. why don't _you_ pick out the donuts for her?" she suggested.  


"You're right." Bobby agreed. "Okay, give me two of the jelly, two of the..."  


"Unca Bobby, I want donuts!" Siku wailed.   


"You'll get them Siku, I promise! It's just I'm going to pick them out to save time." He looked back at the girl. "Two of the Angel Frosted, Two of the chocolate glazed, two of the..."  


Sikudhani began to hiccup, then cry. "I wan' donuts!" she wailed, convinced now that the choice was taken away from her, she wasn't going to get her share of the pastry. "Unca Bobby!" she wailed.  


_Uh oh, it's going to be a temper tantrum! _ Bobby thought. He looked at the girl. "Just give me the rest in whatever you want. But leave one out of the box okay? And give me a large coffee, extra light with sugar and... um.. a small orange soda." He fished out his wallet, hoping to get out of the place before Siku threw a full-blown fit. A tantrum from a "normal" child was embarrassing enough, he didn't know how the other patrons would react to a temper tantrum from a child with blue hair and fur.   


"You _promised_!" Siku wailed. Nothing was worse than a promise not being kept.  


"I'm keeping my promise!" Bobby protested, taking the glazed donut the girl offered and handing it to her. "See? A donut!"  


She stopped her crying and stared at the offered treat cautiously. "D-donut? For me?"  


"Yes, it's for you," Bobby agreed. "Go ahead, take it." He tried to open his wallet with one hand and fish out the money.  


Sikudhani hesitated for a moment, then grabbed the donut and grinned. "_Donut!"_ She raised it high in the air, so everyone in the shop could see it. "MY donut!" she declared, confirming ownership. Lowering her arm, she happily began to eat it.  


The restaurant was quiet, the decor elegantly understated, the food good, the company excellent, but for some reason, Hank found he couldn't relax and enjoy himself completely. _I hope Siku is all right, _he wondered. _She looked so upset when I was leaving. I've never left her for a whole day since she was just an infant. She's at that delicate stage where she feels very..._  


"McCoy? Dr. McCoy? This is the Enterprise hailing you, Hello?"  


Hank shook his head, remembering where he was. "Oh, I'm sorry, you caught me wool-gathering."  


"You must have enough to knit yourself one heck of a sweater," his breakfast companion observed. "I don't think you've heard a word I've said since I suggested the English Breakfast tea instead of coffee."  


He sighed, looking over at Dr. Kimber Lee, a long time friend and associate. She looked different today, wearing a black skirt and blazer with a cranberry blouse underneath it. Her long red/brown hair was pinned up, showing off her graceful neck. _Amazing how she can change so quickly,_ he thought. _Usually she's in jeans and a T-shirt, her hair loose, looking more like the rock star she wanted to be before she decided to go into medicine. _"I-I'm sorry. I'm not being very fair to you am I?"  


She shrugged and laughed. "You know, I'm half tempted to use my ability and cheer you up," she commented, referring to her mutant ability to change people's emotions.   


"It won't work, I know how to block you," he countered.  


She laughed again. "That's one of the things I like about you, Hank. When you get excited around me, you're really excited, it isn't me rubbing off on you." She paused for a moment, realizing how suggestive that sounded. "Oh dear... perhaps I should have phrased that a _bit_ different..."  


_I hope I was clear enough with the instructions I left for Siku's meals,_ Hank thought. _Especially since I left Bobby officially in charge of her..._  


Kimber shook her head, realizing her friend wasn't hearing a word she said. "Hank, I have an idea," she cooed sweetly, "let's skip the silly conference I've been working night and day on for the last six months and go back to my place. We can take off our clothes then I can chain you to the wall, and beat you senseless with green, leafy vegetables."  


"Green leafy vegetables," Hank repeated absentmindedly. "I make sure Siku gets plenty of those."  


"Okay, Okay, I give up!" Kimber shook her head. "Hank, I think you're suffering more trauma at this separation than _she_ is."  


Hank looked at her, embarrassed. "I'm sorry..."  


"Don't be," Kimber assured him. "I understand how it is." She reached over and put her hand on his. "But it's obvious you're not going to be able to think about anything until you know for sure she's all right. Soooo...." she reached into her backpack, which seemed to act as a combination purse and old fashioned doctor's bag and started rumaging around. "Let's see if we can do something about that." A moment later, she pulled out her celular phone and handed it to him. 

Hank looked at Kimber with an expression of embarrassment and relief as he accepted the offered devise. "Thank you."  


"Think nothing of it." Kimber smiled warmly. "Someday you and Siku can make it up to me by coming down together and taking me to lunch."  


"It's a date," Hank agreed, dialing the number.  


"Ohhh a date!" Kimber's eyes lit up, her voice sounding suddenly silly and school-girlish. "I can't _wait_ to write this in my diary!"  


As they were headed back to the mansion, Bobby saw a small park and got an idea. "Hey Siku, wanna have a picnic?" he called back to her.  


She looked up at him from the car seat. "Picnic?" she repeated.  


"Yeah, a picnic. We'll take our donuts and eat them in the park."  


Picnic wasn't as familiar a word to her as Park. "_Park_" she called out joyfully "Wanna go to the _park!_ Wanna play on the _swings!_"  


"Sure thing Siku!" Bobby pulled the car into the small graveled parking lot. _Gee, I don't know why people think it's so hard to be a parent,_ he thought. _It's so easy to make her happy!_  


"Ahhh," Logan sighed as he sat down on the sofa. _There is nothing like some peace and quiet and a good movie,_ he thought as he picked up the remote to the TV. American Movie Classics was having a Salute to John Wayne this week, and while Logan owned almost every movie staring "The Duke" on Video, there was something special about catching one on TV.   


The mansion was practically deserted with Jean and Scott out shopping, Hank at that conference, and most important, Bobby and Siku were gone, hopefully until the movie was over. It wasn't that Logan didn't like Siku, she was a cute enough kid. But it seemed as though every time he wanted to watch something on the large screen TV in the recreation room of the mansion, Siku would come in and want to watch something else. "Something else" usually being one of her videos which featured a man in a purple dinosaur suit. Cute enough for toddlers, but more than a bit annoying to adults.  


Just as he was about to click on the remote, the phone rang. "Figures," he muttered, picking up the receiver. "Your quarter."  


"Logan? It's Hank."  


"Oh, hey, Hank. How's things in the city?"  


"Things here are fine."  


"Glad t'hear it. So then why the hell ya callin'?" Logan asked, turning on the TV, but keeping the sound off.   


"I...I wanted to see how Siku is faring," Hank confessed softly. "She was rather... dismayed at my leaving this morning, and I wanted to be certain she had adjusted to my absence for the day."  


"She seemed okay when I last saw her," Logan assured him. "I'd go get her, but she isn't home. Bobby took her out for donuts."  


A silence, then Hank spoke again, softly, hesitantly. "D-donuts?"  


"Yeah, donuts," Logan confirmed. "You know, those deep fried things with the hole in the middle? People like to dip them in coffee?"  


"B-Bobby is taking her out for _donuts?_" Hank asked, sounding dazed.  


"Yeah," Logan chuckled. "What's wrong Hank, you sound almost stupid. Donuts. Bobby took Siku out for Donuts. We catching on now?"  


"Oh Logan, he _didn't!_" Hank moaned. "I'm going to have to head home right away."  


"Good God, I think that's over-reactin' a bit," Logan said. "I mean, I know donuts aren't what you'd call a healthy breakfast, but I think one mornin' of donuts aren't going to ruin her for life."  


"You don't understand," Hank said, his voice sounding more upset as he spoke. "I keep Sikudhani far away from processed sugar."  


"Yeah, you give her roots and berries and all that healthy stuff," Logan agreed. "But one morning-"  


"It's not that Logan," Hank interrupted. "It's not just a matter of proper nutrition. Sikudhani does not possess a normal metabolism. Hers works much different from the average person, much different then even mine. When her system is overdosed in certain elements, such as those found in processed white sugar-"  


Now it was Logan's turn to interrupt. "Just cut to the chase Hank. Are you saying it makes her hyper or something?"  


"In simple terms Logan? Too much processed cane sugar would be like giving her amphetamines. Hyper doesn't even begin to scratch the surface. We're talking overdrive here."   


There was another moment of silence, then Logan burst out laughing. "So you're tellin' me Bobby's taken a two year old, someone who's already got too much energy for her own good an' basically filled her tank with high octane?"  


"That's one way of putting it," Hank said dryly. "Oh, this is _not_ good. I shall have to return home, post haste."  


"Why?" Logan asked.  


"_Why?_" Hank repeated, numbly. "Logan, Siku is going to become completely unmanageable. It isn't her fault, she's just a child, but if you think she can be difficult to deal with now, you just cannot imagine what it will be..."  


"Wait a sec Hank," Logan interrupted. "If I got you straight, Siku is gonna go nuts and Bobby is stuck with her. Well, serves him right don't it? I'm sure you left instructions on what she was t'eat for breakfast. He decided to feed her donuts. He should have to deal with the problem. If you come home, _you'll_ end up havin' t'deal with a hyper kid. Bobby'll turn her over t'you an' just walk away. As long as Siku isn't in any real danger, why not let Bobby clean up his own mess?"  


"I-I'm her father," Hank reminded him.  


"Yes you are. And you'd never feed her all that sugar. Bobby shouldn't feed it to her either. He should have asked you before you left if it would be okay t'take Siku out for donuts. He didn't, so he can face the consequences."  


"But-"  


"But nothin'," Logan said flatly. "Look Hank, you've been looking forward t'this conference for six months. It's a beautiful day. You're with Dr. Lee, who I might add is one hell of a good lookin' lady. Why come back just to deal with a mess you didn't make. Let Bobby deal with it. It's _his_ mess. He can handle it."  


Another silence. "You really think..."  


"Think? I _know_." Logan said. "Look, enjoy the conference, enjoy the day. Don't worry about Siku, she'll be fine. If you have t' feel pity, feel it for Bobby. But I don' even think that's worth it. Have a nice time Hank. Say hi t'Kimber for me."   


Before Hank could answer, Logan hung up the phone and punched up the volume on the TV, chuckling. _Oh, Bobby, you're in for a hell of a day!_  


"This is not good at all," Hank muttered as he hung up the phone.  


Kimber looked at him, her eyes warm with sympathy. "Yeah, I was getting the idea while you were on the phone. So, Robert stuffed her full of sugar?"  


Hank nodded. "Donuts, Kimber. He's fed her _donuts_. Deep fried fat _and_ sugar. Why not put a _gun_ to her head?"  


"I think you're exaggerating just a bit," Kimber said gently. "You're Siku's father, but I'm officially her doctor."  


That was true. Although Hank pretty much took care of Siku medically, officially her Doctor was Dr. Lee. A mutant herself, Dr. Lee specialized in treating mutants. Hank knew the day might come where Siku wouldn't want her own father to treat her, and wanted her to have the chance to get used to having another doctor before that day came. "I know you're her doctor but..."  


"But nothing Hank. I know sugar reacts badly with Siku, but it isn't going to be lethal. She'll be fine once it burns out of her system." Kimber smiled kindly. "I know you're worried and if you feel you have to leave, I understand, but I really don't see the necessity."  


Hank sighed, putting his head up to his forehead. "What do I do Kimber?" he asked her. "I try to be a good father, and shouldn't a good father..."  


"Hank, you _are_ a good father," Kimber interrupted. "You're an _excellent_ father. But sometimes even fathers need time to themselves. Be honest with me Hank, does Siku _really_ need you right now?" She paused and reached out, taking his free hand which was resting on the table. "Or are you thinking of going home because _you _feel guilty for leaving her in the first place?"  


A long hesitation. "Guilt."  


Kimber nodded, not letting go of his hand. "Well, stop it. Siku will be fine. Bobby is an adult. Not always the most responsible adult I grant you, but still an adult. He can handle this. Not only that, but he _should _handle this."  


Hank hesitated, then curled his fingers around Kimber's small, delicate hand and smiled. "Perhaps you're right."  


"Unca Bobby, I'm full." Sikudhani declared putting her half eaten donut on the park bench. "I can't eat no more."  


Bobby nodded. "I'm not surprised, you ate _four_ of them. That's a lot of donuts. He held out her soda. "Want some more drink?"  


She accepted the cup and took a long sip of orange soda. "T'ank you,"  


"You're welcome." Bobby studied her closely. Her eyes seemed even brighter than normal, almost... glazed. "Are you all right Siku?"  


She looked around, licking her lips then slid off the bench, onto the ground, dropping her cup in the process. Orange soda and ice spilled out onto the grass, but she didn't even notice. She looked around the park, rocking on the balls of her feet. "Swings!" she shouted, spotting them. "I wanna play on the _swings!"_ Without waiting for a response, she took off for the swings.  


"Hey, wait up!" Bobby called, dumping the almost empty donut box into the trash. He picked up the empty soda cup and threw that in the trash too, before taking off to join his niece.  


She ran up to what she considered to be the _big girl_ swings, the ones without a safety bar. "I wanna try these!" she called out.  


Bobby caught up to her and looked at the swings she had picked. The one straight piece of red plastic held on two chains didn't seem very secure to him. "Uh, I don't think so, let's go to the other ones." He pointed to the smaller, lower swing-set with the molded plastic seats and safety bars.  


"Those are for _babies!_" Siku declared. "I'm a _big girl!"_   


"You're not _that_ big," Bobby reminded her. The moment the words were out of his mouth, he knew he'd made a mistake. Never, remind a two-year-old that she wasn't a big girl. Her nostrils flared and she looked at him. For a moment, Bobby could swear he saw fire in those twin pools of blue.  


"I'm a **_big girl!_**" she shrieked, rearing back her foot and kicking him as hard as she could in the shins.   


"_OW!" _Bobby shrieked, grabbing his leg with his hand. "Jesus Siku, that _hurt!_" He didn't quite know if he should just be mad or shocked. Siku was at a difficult age, and her fuse was rather short, but she'd never _kicked _anyone before, at least as far as Bobby knew. "Siku, you can't kick me!"  


"Don't wanna play on the baby swings!" Siku whined. "Wanna play on the _big girl_ swings!" It was obvious she didn't care if she'd inflicted any pain on her uncle, she had more pressing matters.  


"Well you can't!" Bobby shouted. "You wanna play on the swings? Well you have to play on the other ones!" He reached out to grab her.   


"No!" Sikudhani dodged him neatly and took off across the park.   


_Lord, who'd believe a little kid could run that fast!_ Bobby thought as he took off after her. She ran through the grass, managing to dodge other park participants. This being a week day, the park wasn't very crowded, but there were a few parents with small children, most of whom couldn't stop staring at the and very mobile blue child. "Siku, slow down!" Bobby hollered.  


She paused for a moment, as if deciding if she should head to the wooded path or to the duck pond. Bobby put on a burst of speed to catch up to her, his hands reaching out to grab onto the hood of her sweat shirt. She made up her mind and started running. Bobby felt the fabric off the hood slipping through his fingers as she took off for the duck pond.  


Her little legs were moving so fast they were almost a blur. While her father had short powerful muscles, Sikudhani had long, lean ones, more like a cat. They gave her very good speed and agility for a toddler. She ran down a small rise that lead to the pond, skidding to a halt in the mud, just before the water.  


"Gotcha!" Bobby shouted, as he ran up. Just as he was about to grab her, she jumped out of the way. His arms extended, Bobby lost his balance and fell into the mud surrounding the pond. "Aw _cripes!_"  


Siku laughed. "Ohh! Unca Bobby fell in the _mud!"_  


Bobby rose to his feet, trying to wipe off the thick black goo that covered his hands and the front of his clothes. "Yuck!" He looked at the child. "Now look what you made me do!"  


"You look _silly!_" Siku observed.   


"Silly or not, that's no excuse for running off like that!" Bobby snapped angrily. "Just for that, we're going home."  


"No!" Siku ran off again, heading up the rise and into the grass. "_Stay_ at the _park!" _   


"Aw crap," Bobby moaned taking off after her again. She headed towards the baseball field where a group of young adults were playing a game. Worried that she might get hit by a stray baseball, he put on a burst of speed. _Damn it, too many people around to use my ability at all to catch her,_ he thought.   


She ran over to the field. As neared the first base line, headed to the pitchers mound, there was a crack as a young man hit the ball with the bat. The ball slid gracefully through the air, landing somewhere in the middle of left field. The young man started to run to first base. He almost collided with the child, but managed to veer to the left, running instead into Bobby.   


"Oof!" The young man and Bobby both fell to the ground together. "Hey, watch where you're goin!" the young man exclaimed.  


"Sorry, so sorry, gotta get that kid!" Bobby mumbled, scrambling to his feet. "Hey, stop that kid!" he shouted to the other players. "The blue one!"  


Sikudhani headed straight for the pitcher's mound. The pitcher turned and saw her. Siku realized this probably wasn't good and started to veer away. The pitcher ran, leaping forward and grabbing onto Siku's sweat shirt and jerking to a stop. "Got her!"  


The pitcher's voice was distinctly female. Bobby ran over. "Oh thank you!"   


"No problem." The pitcher grinned, still holding tight to Sikudhani. As Bobby got closer he could see she definitely was female, even if she was wearing grass stained jeans a baggy sweat shirt and a very grungy red ball cap. "I got a good grip on her."  


"Let me _go!_" Siku screamed.   


"Oh, thank you," Bobby's voice echoed with relief. "I thought I'd never catch her."  


"She's a wild one, isn't she?" the pitcher joked as Siku twisted in her grasp, trying to break away.   


Bobby couldn't sense any hostility in the statement, she sounded like any woman commenting on an over-active child. "Yeah, she is... I think donuts and orange soda were a bad mistake."  


The pitcher rolled her eyes. "Oh lord, you gave a child orange soda and donuts for breakfast?"  


"Yeah," Bobby confessed. "I didn't think there was anything wrong with that."  


"Why not just give her a pot of black coffee and some crack?" the pitcher said, looking disgusted. Bobby hung his head, feeling suddenly ashamed. "Aw, don't take it so hard. What's done is done."  


The other ball players were staring at the three of them. "Hey, we gonna play?" one of them shouted.  


"Aw, take a chill!" the pitcher suggested. "Let me help this guy with his kid okay? You can play without me." She started off the field, still holding Siku tightly.   


"She isn't mine," Bobby said. "I mean, she's my niece."  


"Ah, then I guess the donuts and soda can be forgiven." When they were off the playing field, over by the benches, she pulled off her ball cap, releasing a long cascade of soft brown hair down her back. She knelt down in the grass, twisting Siku around and plopped the cap on her head, keeping one hand firmly on her shoulder so she wouldn't run off. "What's your name?"  


Sikudhani eyed her suspiciously. "Siku." One hand reached up to touch the ball cap.   


"Well Siku, I'm Kelsey." While Siku was studying her, Kelsey studied Siku, noting the child's overly bright eyes and the way she fidgeted. "Can you fly?"  


Siku shook her head no, not at all surprised at the question. She lived with several people who could fly, so it wasn't a shocking question. "But I can jump good!"  


Kelsey nodded. "I'll bet you can. But you know what I would like to see? I'd like to see you try to fly." Siku's brows furrowed, but Kelsey continued. "Can you run around and flap your arms? Pretend you're flying? I'd really _love_ to see that."  


Bobby held his breath waiting to see what Siku would do. _She won't do it,_ he thought. _She's going out of her way to be uncooperative today._  


To his surprise, Sikudhani pulled away from Kelsey and began flapping her arms up and down. "Very good!" Kelsey exclaimed, clapping her hands. "Now, I want you to run back and forth, doing that, okay? Your uncle and I are going to watch you."  


Siku nodded and began running back and forth, flapping her little arms. Kelsey stood up and walked over to Bobby, holding out her hand. "Kelsey Quinn,"  


Bobby took her hand and shook it. "B-Bobby Drake."  


"Pleasure to meet you," Kelsey looked over at Siku. "Good job kiddo, keep it up!"   


"Nice to meet you too," Bobby said, slightly amazed that her trick worked. "How did you know that would work?" he asked, pointing to Siku.  


Kelsey grinned. "I didn't, I just hoped it would. You might want to clap every once in awhile, and tell her how good she's doing. The important thing is to keep her moving and keep giving her attention."  


"Oh, okay," Bobby looked over at Siku. "Way to go Siku! Good job!" He looked back at Kelsey. "How do you know so much about hyper kids?"  


Kelsey shrugged. "My son Cameron is four. He has something they call Attention Deficient Disorder, or ADD for short. When he gets too much sugar or too many preservatives, or if he's just in one of his moods he gets real hyperactive."  


"Ouch, I feel sorry for you and your husband, if he gets as bad as Siku is now."  


"Aw you get used to it. Cam's a little sweetheart most of the time. And I wouldn't feel too sorry for my ex. He split when Cameron was nine months old," Kelsey stated in a matter-of-fact voice.  


"Oh," Bobby blushed. "Uh.. I'm sorry to hear that."  


She shrugged again. "Don't be. It wasn't meant to be. We were both too young and he couldn't handle fatherhood and marriage. Cam and I are probably both better off." Without missing a beat, she turned and shouted, "Way to go Siku, you're almost flying!"  


"Yeah, way to go!" Bobby called out in agreement. He turned back to Kelsey. "Where is Cameron?"  


"He's visiting my folks," Kelsey informed him. "I'll pick him up tomorrow morning. They love it when he visits and they love it when he goes home. He loves it too."  


"I can see that," Bobby said, nodding.   


"I'm _flyin'!_" Siku hollered, giggling.   


Kelsey turned to Bobby again. "She's a mutant isn't she?"  


"Yeah, how did you guess," Bobby said, almost absentmindedly, as he watched Sikudhani running happily.   


"Gee, uh.. the blue fur might have given it away," Kelsey said dryly.  


He turned his attention back to Kelsey, studying her closely. "I-I guess I'm just used to her," he said cautiously. So far she seemed okay about Siku, but that didn't necessarily mean she approved of Mutants in general.   


"Understandable." Kelsey nodded. "She's adorable."  


There wasn't anything but honesty in her voice. Bobby debated if he should ask her her opinion on mutants in general, particularly adult, male mutants, but before he had the chance, Siku came running up to them.   


"Fly wif' me!"   


_Oh great,_ Bobby thought. If they'd been alone, Bobby would have happily flown around with Siku, but it was a little different having Kelsey here. He really didn't want to look stupid and childish around her.  


"Sure," Kelsey agreed. "But what should we be? Birds or airplanes?"  


Siku paused, thinking for a moment. "Planes!" she shouted.   


"Okay, then just hold your arms out straight," Kelsey said, demonstraiting. "Now, planes make noise... something like this... Erowwwwwwww. Can you do that?"  


"Wowww_wwwww_!" Siku droned obediently.  


"Hey, you're a great plane. Let's go!" Kelsey started running around with the child, swooping and droning. "C'mon Bobby, join us!"   


"Yeah!" Siku agreed, as she ran around, her arms out straight, trying to be the best plane she could.   


Bobby hesitated for a moment, then joined in, two adults and one child, pretending to be planes in the late morning sun.  


It was early evening when Kimber and Hank left the hotel where the conference had been held. It was a warm evening as they walked towards the garage where Hank's car was parked. "All in all, I'd say that went rather well," Kimber commented. "Would you agree?"  


"You are to be commended," Hank responded. "The conference went, as the saying goes, 'off without a hitch.' You should plan more of them."  


Kimber grinned. "I don't know if I'm so eager to plan another one Hank, this one was a lot of work. But I am glad it went so well." They entered the garage and started over towards Hank's car. "Although, you seemed a bit distracted when you gave your talk..."  


"I've been worried," Hank confessed.  


"Siku," Kimber said knowingly. "I understand. And under normal circumstances, I would insist you and I go out to dinner to celebrate today's success, but I understand why you want to get home as soon as possible."   


Hank looked over at her. "Thank you for understanding," he said gratefully. "Can I drop you off at your place at least?" he offered, opening the passenger door for her.  


"Sounds good to me." Kimber grinned as she slid into the car. "But promise me something?" she asked, as Hank came around and got into the drivers side.  


"What is that?" Hank asked.  


"Promise me that when you get home, you won't kill Bobby."  


Hank chuckled. "That depends on how my daughter is doing. But, I wouldn't worry if I were you. I have the feeling that having to deal with Sikudhani through an entire 'sugar high' will be punishment enough for young Mr. Drake."  


"Kelsey, how can I ever thank you?" Bobby asked gratefully.  


Kelsey looked over the table, where Sikudhani lay curled up in the booth next to Bobby, her head on his lap, sleeping. After a morning and afternoon of trying to wear the child out, all three of them had been hungry. Bobby suggested they go out to eat and Kelsey had been quick to agree. "Promise me you'll never feed that child donuts and orange soda again and that's thanks enough." She shook her head. "When that kid goes on a jag, she _really_ goes on a jag."  


Bobby laughed. "That's a mistake I won't be making again, any time soon, you have my word on that."   


Kelsey grinned, reaching out to take a carrot stick from the vegetable platter they'd eaten as an appetizer and crunched into it. "Wise decision," she agreed, taking a bite. "Besides, you did buy this.. uh, early dinner, late lunch, whatever you want to call it."  


"That was no problem at all!" Bobby assured her. "After all that running around we did today, it felt good just to sit for awhile."  


Kelsey shrugged. "Well, I planned to spend this day outdoors running around anyway. Playing baseball or pretending to be a plane, doesn't make much difference to me."  


Bobby leaned his elbow on the table and rested his chin in his hand, openly studying the young woman across from him. _Okay, maybe she wasn't quite in Rogue or Jean's category in the looks department, but she wasn't going to stop any clocks either. _Long brown hair and eyes, with delicate features. If she'd been an actress, she'd make the perfect "girl next door" type. More important than her appearance, though, was her personality. She was the first women Bobby had met in a long time that he could feel totally at ease with, not counting the X-Women. She had a very open honest way about her that made him feel he could be himself. "Can I ask you a question?"  


"Shoot."  


"How did you know what to do with Siku?" he asked. "I mean, how did you know she'd be willing to be a plane? And later, when we were playing all those games, how did you know she'd be so willing to do all of it?"  


Kelsey leaned closer. "Secret? I didn't. I just know that when my son gets hyper, keeping him active helps. Being active _with_ him is even better. See, every little one likes attention. I found with Cameron that if I tried to ignore him, he just got worse and worse to the point where I wanted to lock him in a room or something. So, I decided rather than get on his case for something he couldn't help, I'd make a game out of it. Don't get me wrong, I don't like seeing him wound up, and I do whatever I can to make sure he doesn't get wound, but if it happens, it happens. I'd rather take him out in the yard and play catch or pretend I'm a jet for a couple hours than to yell at him and make him feel bad for something he can't help."  


"I'll bet your a hell of a mother," Bobby said.  


She laughed. "Oh, when Cameron's an adult he'll probably be able to tell me a billion things I did wrong with him that he'll _never_ do to his kids. I don't think I'm a great mom, but I do okay. I love my kid and I try to do what I think is best for him. I can't do any better than that."  


"I'd like to meet Cameron someday," Bobby said honestly.  


Kelsey leaned back in the booth, tipping her head to one side and studying him closely. "Hmmm..." she murmured. "Maybe that can be arranged."  


"What do you _mean_ they aren't back?" Hank asked, pacing the floor in the rec. room.  


Logan looked over from the pool table where he and Remy were playing. "Which word didn't you understand. They. Aren't. Back. Yet."   


"Logan, it's almost six o'clock. You said Bobby took Siku out shortly after I left this morning, that means he's had her out for almost _eleven hours!_"  


"Nice you learned t'tell time," Logan commented, studying the table.  


"He didn't call?" Hank ran his fingers through his hair.   


"Nope." Logan looked over at Gambit. "You didn't take a call from him, did you?" When Remy shook his head, he turned back to Hank. "Nope, I guess he didn't call."  


Hank continued pacing again. "I can't believe nobody was worried. Logan, I warned you what Siku would be like after a breakfast of donuts."  


"Yep, but I figured it was Bobby's problem," Logan said.  


Gambit put down his cue stick. "If your really worried Hank we could go out an' see if we can find dem. Dey probably go to de park or sometin'"  


"For **_eleven hours!_"** Hank shouted. Then he stopped. "I'm sorry. I did leave Siku under Bobby's care. I shouldn't be yelling at you, but I think you're right Remy. We should go out and see if we can find them-"  


"No need," Logan interrupted him calmly.  


"No _need?"_ Hank sputtered.  


"Nope." Logan looked carefully at the table, planning his next shot. "No need at all."  


"And _why_ would you say that?" Hank demanded.  


"Because Bobby just pulled into the driveway."   


Hank turned and rushed out of the room. He almost collided into Bobby coming in the door holding Siku. "Hey Hank, what's up?" he whispered. Shh, Siku's sleeping."  


"S-sleeping?" Hank asked.  


"Yeah, the poor kid is all tuckered out. She almost didn't finish her dinner." Bobby handed the sleeping child over to her father.   


"S-speaking of eating... did you feed her donuts for breakfast?"  


Bobby nodded, looking remarkably calm for someone who'd just spend a day with a child on hyperdrive. "Yeah, I sure did. _That_ was a big mistake. I'm sorry Hank, I won't ignore your instructions again, I promise."  


Hank held Siku against his shoulder. She stirred once, but snuggled against her father and kept sleeping. "I-I would appreciate that. She gets... very... active when she has too much processed sugar."   


Oh you're telling me!" Bobby snorted, looking down at his jeans, which were still partially smeared with dried mud. "She led me on a merry chase today. But it's okay, she's okay. And I didn't give her anything with sugar for dinner. Kelsey ordered for her. She had chicken and rice."  


"Kelsey?" Hank shook his head. "Who is Kelsey?"  


Again, Bobby smiled. "Kelsey is this woman I met at the park today when I was with Siku. She helped me calm her down so the least I could do was buy her a late lunch or early dinner, depending on how you want to look at it. Which reminds me, can I borrow your car Saturday night Hank?"   


"Why would you want to borrow my _car?"_ Hank asked, feeling slightly stunned. He hadn't known quite what to expect when he got home, but it wasn't this. Bobby didn't seem the least bit ruffled and his daughter was sleeping like an angel. He didn't know if he should be upset or not. He was glad both of them were fine, but it was almost a let down, expecting a much wilder situation and getting confronted with so much... tranquility instead.  


"So I can take Kelsey and her son Cameron out to dinner," Bobby explained calmly. "Your car is.. nicer than mine."  


"I suppose," Hank said hesitantly. This whole situation seemed tinged with unreality.   


"Great!" Bobby grinned. "Oh, and if you want to do something, I can take Siku with me. She likes Kelsey." He reached out and stroked the child's sleeping head. "She's a sweet kid Hank. Thanks for letting me watch her." Before Hank could respond, he headed up the stairs, whistling happily.  


Hank stood at the bottom of the stairs, still uncertain as to what he should do. He looked down at Siku then shook his head slowly. "Somehow, I don't think Bobby quite got the punishment we were expecting today."  


Sikudhani stirred and opened her eyes. "Daddy!" she cried out, her voice still full of sleep. "You're home."  


**The End**   
_For Now At Least. _  


   [1]: /~darqstar/authors/darqstar/index.htm



End file.
